Binny y el osito apestoso
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Spoilers de la 1ª Temporada! Como queda la relación de Dexter y Bryan después del su trágico final al que fueron llevados.
1. Binny

BINNY

Oh, Dexter, mi querido Dexter.

Dices que si pudieras sentir algo lo sentirías por tu falsa hermana Debra. Pero a mí no me hace falta tener un corazón para apreciarte, porque sé que tu y yo tenemos una conexión mas fuerte y arrebatadora que el amor y el odio que sentimos hacia la sangre.

Por eso nunca te dejaré, hermanito. Desde el día en que naciste me prometí que siempre te protegería, mi osito apestoso ¿Sabes? Yo fui el primero en llamarte así y te hacia tanta gracia que se convirtió en tu segundo nombre, igual que el mío fue Binny.

Cuando tenías pesadillas mi cama y mi abrazo eran tu refugio. Cuando te caías y te hacías daño y mamá no estaba yo te calmaba y te consolaba.

Nunca existió tanto amor entre dos hermanos como el que nos profesábamos y te sigo procesando incluso después de la muerte.

¿Sabes porque no te culpo por haberme matado? Porque ahora estaré siempre contigo. Te abrazaré siempre que el temor te llegue y te consolare cuando te hieran. Ya nunca estaremos los dos solos y te acompañaré tanto en tu falsa vida como en la soledad de tu propia existencia y en tus íntimos momentos con tu Oscuro Pasajero.

Aunque... lo único malo de todo esto es que mis abrazos serán fríos y mis palabras mudas.

**...**

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es la primera parte de un par de one-shots basados en la relación entre Dexter y Bryan. Siempre creí que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos su conexión era muy fuerte y que a pesar de que en el último episodio de la primera temporada Dexter se "despidió" definitivamente de su hermano, Bryan no dejaría de estar con él ya que sentía que era su deber como su familia proteger a Dexter a pesar de todo lo que le hizo.**

**Me inventé lo del origen del sobrenombre de Dexter de pequeño mas que nada porque me parecía muy gracioso y hubiese quedado muy tierno que ambos tuvieran un mote que le puso el otro.**

**En fin eso es todo. Disfrutarlo y compartir opiniones.**


	2. Osito apestoso

Te lo he demostrado Bryan. Si se puede, si puedo ser héroe y asesino a la vez.

Miles de hombres y mujeres en el mundo son héroes. Lo sacrifican todo por los demás y evitan grandes desastres pero nadie les da las gracias ni las buscan. Y muchos otros personajes perversos son alabados por sus actos, buscando la gloria y la inmortalidad.

Al mismo tiempo, el ser humano es tan complejo que es capaz de interpretar papeles completamente entre sí. Observa a Paul, amoroso padre pero el más horrible de los maridos. Mira sino a Debra tan fuerte y ruda y tan frágil. Mira a Harry, a quien se que odiabas en el hueco en el que residía tu corazón antes de ver morir a nuestra madre, gran policía y padre y después un infiel y mentiroso que ansiaba que alguien como yo surgiera para limpiar el mundo. Aunque al final se arrepintiera de que sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

Te equivocaste Bryan y por eso no sobreviviste a una versión mas evolucionada de tú mismo: _yo._

Y a pesar de que te equivocabas en ese aspecto, todo lo que me dijiste, que me insinuaste y que procesabas era verdad...

Quería dejar de sentirme solo, quería estar de nuevo contigo Binny. Quería volver a ser tu querido hermanito. Ayudarnos mutuamente, aterrorizar Miami juntos. Qué hermoso hubiera sido.

Pero no podía Binny, no podía. Mis experiencias me habían plantado algo en mi ser que tu no poseías: conciencia. Por eso no pude matar a tu rehén ni a Debra. Por eso no podía permitirme estar contigo.

Pero no creas que no te quiero, que no te estimo ni que te he olvidado. Porque si a pesar de todos mis crímenes es verdad que soy un héroe y merezco el cielo, mataré a su enviado con mis propias manos, para poder caer derecho al infierno y no volver a sentirnos solos. Y ¿quién sabe? Juntos podríamos planear como asesinar juntos al mismísimo Diablo.

**...Esta es la parte final de estos fan fics sobre Dexter y Bryan. Me gustaría añadir uno de Debra pero la verdad, no me cae muy bien y es algo predecible, además de que no es consciente de la relación de Dexter y Bryan. Siempre pensé que si lo supiera pero ocultará esto a su hermano adoptivo podría crear una situación interesante y mostraría mas complejidad como personaje.**

**En fin, ha sido divertido meterse en la mente de estos dos psicópatas pero por ahora no haré nada mas sobre esta serie que, a pesar de los años, sigue manteniéndose con el tiempo. **

**Espero vuestras criticas y veros pronto. **


End file.
